Trade Fair
Trade Fair is the 7th epsiode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer finds a trading fair, where he's encouraged to trade away all of his Pokemon. But is there more to the fair than it looks? Story (Spencer, Rhonda, and Jake are walking down Route 3) Jake: Thanks for letting me come with you guys. It was getting boring over at Pewter. Hardly anybody challenged my gym. Spencer: It was nothing. Charmander and Bulbasaur seem to be getting along. (Charmander and Bulbasaur have their heads pressed against eachother with angry faces) Charmander: (angrily) Char-man! Bulbasaur: (angrily) Bulb-a! Jake: Hey, what's that? (He points to a bunch of people cluttered around a dozen or so machines) Spencer: (gasps) IT'S A MILTANK MOO-MOO DOG CONVENTION!! (gasps louder) THEY GIVE FREE SAMPLES!! (runs towards it but is stopped by being pulled by Rhonda by his shirt) Rhonda: It isn't, but I bet there's on in your pants. Spencer: (gasps happily and looks in his pants, then gasps suspensfully) You... lied to me? Rhonda: That's a Trade Fair. People go to them to trade Pokemon. But really, it's full of people trying to scam dumber people out of their Pokemon. Spencer: No way! My Pokemon are awesome! (They walk through the fair) Boy: (runs up to Spencer) Nice Charmander! I'll give you this absolutly amazing ABRA! (picks up Abra) It knows Teleport! (The Abra teleports away) Boy: Hey, where'd it go? (looks to see Abra over by a trading machine, tries to tackle it but ends up tackling a woman) Woman: Hey, watch it! I'm trading a Magikarp for this person's Machoke! Person in Distance: Who wants a Whynaut? It knows Splash! Why-not! Rhonda: See, I told you this place was full of scammers... Spencer: Did you hear? That Whynaut knew Splash! Rhonda: (facepalms) Seriously? Just wait over here (brings Spencer over by the stage). And don't move a muscle. Or try and deal with any of these bozos... I'm gonna go stop Jake from trading away something (looks over at Jake trading away his Paras) Dang it... Just... Stay here, OK! (runs over to Jake) Spencer: Dang it, I really wanted that Whynaut. (hears murmer behind stage) Huh? (looks behind the stage and sees two rocket grunts) Grunt #1: Suckers... It's genius that you hooked up those trading machine to deliver the Pokeballs into the truck. Grunt #2: This is the cleverest way to steal yet... let's wait a few more minutes, I saw some new people. Spencer: (wispering) Team Rocket... they tricked me into thinking they were Miltank Moo-Moo Dog suppliers... How should I sabotage them... (looks at truck) I know! (sees lunch box inside the truck) I'll eat their lunch! (Charmander facepalms) (Spencer and Charmander get inside the truck. Spencer starts eating one of the grunt's lunches, and Charmander starts ripping out wires) (Meanwhile, out in the trade fair) Rhonda: I can't beleive you traded your Paras for a Magnemite. Jake: I can't wait to send it out! Announcer: Everyone, send out your Pokemon! (Everyone throws their Pokeballs at the ground, only to find out that they are just plastic) Rocket Grunts: Psych! Let's split! (They get in their truck, only to find that it won't start) Grunt #1: What the... Spencer: Looking for this? (holds up empty lunchbox) (Charmander is holding some ripped-out wires) (The Rocket Grunts grab the sack of stolen Pokeballs and run away) Spencer: They're running away! Go, Pidgey! (sends out Pidgey) Pidgey: Pidg-ey! Spencer: (jumps onto Pidgey) Fly, Pidgey, Fly! (Pidgey flies about an inch of the ground before crashing) Spencer: Dang it... Go, Porygon! Porygon: Por-y-gon! Spencer: Porygon! Use Psybeam! Porygon: Por- (starts malfunctioning) -eeeeeeeeeee- Spencer: Charmander, use Dragon Rage! Charmander: Char-maaaan! (shoots a blue beam, bursting the sack open) (All the Pokeballs fall out, releasing their Pokemon when they hit the ground) (All the Pokemon use combined attacks on the Rocket Gruntsl, making them fly deep into the forest) Voices: Yay! My Pokemon's back! Rhonda: (walks up to Spencer) Let's go... I really want to see Mt Moon... I promised Flannel I would get him a picture. Jake: I've always wanted to go to Mt Moon... I hear that aliens are there... Rhonda: Yeah, right! Spencer: Do you think aliens bring Miltank Moo-Moo Dogs? Porygon: (turns on the Pokedex's translator): I've wanted to investigate it for some time now. Pidgey: (through translator) I like mountains! One day a mountain gave me some free boulders! The trouble was getting them home... Charmander: (through translator) I actually want to see the Clefairies there... Pidgey: (through translator) YOU MEAN THE ALIENS?! Charmander: (through translator) It's one of those crackpot theories that they came from outer space. Have you ever actually SEEN one? Pidgey: (through translator) YEAH! Charmander: (through translator) Where? Pidgey: (through translator) In the sky! Charmander: (through translator) That might've been a shooting star. Or just a non-shooting star. Look... Aliens aren't real! Spencer: What about that Deoxys guy that the found in Hoenn? Charmander: (through translator) (facepalms) It's only a hypothesis for that too! Look, let's get to Mt. Moon so I can prove you wrong, OK? (They all walk to Mt. Moon)